


A little piece of art called love

by janesky



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janesky/pseuds/janesky
Summary: Koo Jungmo, a freelance model was caught in a car accident that burnt half of his face. The tragedy costs him his career and his girlfriend. When he lost everything he loved, he thought his life is hopeless until one day he found a boy, Ham Wonjin, the blind florist who shows him another view of life, in which is brighter than he thought.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A little piece of art called love

The soft doorbell chimes in like a beautiful melody to Wonjin, causing him to unknowingly smile to himself. He doesn't have to turn around to see the footsteps that walk into the vintage style florist shop owned by his mom. 

It's none other than Koo Jungmo. 

Every Friday morning, Jungmo will come to Wonjin's florist shop to buy some white daisies for his love one. Wonjin never knows specifically who's the receiver but whoever she is, she is the luckiest girl alive.

Jungmo, the guy with the warm voice is one of his regular customers. Wonjin wishes he could describe him better but his voice is the only thing that Wonjin could decipher from him. His mom once told him that Jungmo is a freelance model, so he guesses that guy must have a good look. However, he could only imagine his beauty from the way his mom described him. He's a tall brunet that has a contagious smile in addition to his warm personality. 

He's a social butterfly, he easily gets along with other people. Unfortunately, Wonjin is not one of them. All this while, Wonjin only got to know him from afar, from those stories where his mom told about Jungmo. 

He never attend him personally. Usually, Wonjin will secretly eavesdrop when his mom had a conversation with the young man, that's before she told Wonjin to pack the bouquet for him.

"The usual one ?" Wonjin's mom asks Jungmo in a friendly tone. 

"Yes, the prettiest one" Jungmo replies with the warmest smile on his lips.

White daisies, the flower with a mildly earthy scent, a symbol of innocence and loyalty. 

After he graduated from high school, Wonjin spends a lot of his time working at the flower shop. That way he learnt about the flowers, especially the meaning behind them. He also learns how to differentiate them based on their scent and texture. Wonjin was born with a visual impairment where Wonjin has to depend solidly on his another 4 senses to lead his daily life. This abstains him from living normally like other boys around his age.

Wonjin carefully walks through the aisle, before he fumbles the stalk of daisies, making them into a bouquet of 12 just like the customer has requested. As he is about to leave, Wonjin stops at one of the vases, picking up a stalk of white gardenia and secretly hides it behind the bouquet of daisies. 

"Eomma.." Wonjin says softly as he put down the bouquet onto the counter. 

"Mrs Ham went to the back just now" Jungmo says as he gazes at the boy who is cluelessly roaming his hands over the counter, "You're her son right? Is that my bouquet ?"

With trembling lips, Wonjin nods his head yes before he gasps as Jungmo hold his hand, slowly bringing it to the payment terminal. "I need to rush out, here's the receipt. Thanks, have a nice day" he greets before he walks out of the store leaving Wonjin who's still hasn't return from the cloud nine.

It is a mere gesture that doesn't even bring any meaning yet it has become the happiest day for Wonjin. All this while, he's just sitting by the side. Their longest conversation is just, "Thank you, have a nice day" For the whole time Wonjin thought Jungmo never know his existence but perhaps he was wrong. 

"Wait, why is there always this one odd flower" Jungmo takes the bouquet from the passenger seat. He carefully looks through the bouquet and realises a stalk of different flower among his daisies. "I don't think Yujin will like this" he doubts as he pulls out the gardenia, and tosses it into his car dashboard. 

This is not his first time, he couldn't help but notice that Wonjin always messed up his order. Jungmo stares at the florist shop for a moment before he shrugs off the thought to complain about it. That guy can't even see the flower, it's possible he mistakenly took a different one and mixed up his bouquet. 

-

The next week, Wonjin excitedly waits for the guy at the counter. He purposely reserves the freshest daisies and gardenia for Jungmo with the hope that he will be happy to receive his bouquet. The clear bright blue sky eventually turns into a clouded night sky, everywhere begins fading into the dark yet Jungmo is nowhere to be seen. With a gloomy heart, Wonjin throws the bouquet into the store dumpster. He knows it, he shouldn't keep his hope up high.

Despite him saying that he's giving up on the said guy, Wonjin couldn't help but to wait for him every Friday. Even when there's no guarantee if he ever comes in, still, Wonjin keeps that one bouquet for him. Sadly, all those bouquets will always end up thrown into the dumpster since the owner never comes. 

-

One night, as Wonjin is having his dinner with his family, his parent notice how he's acting indifferently for the past few weeks. He's not as cheerful and talkative as before. They always caught Wonjin staring emptily when he's alone as if something bothers him. 

"Wonjin, we got something to tell you" his dad starts off as he clasps his hand. Wonjin jolts a bit before he slowly tilting his head up to face his father. 

"What is it all about ?" he stutters, slightly nervous about the news awaits him.

"It's about your eye surgery" his dad starts off. Keeping his gaze on his son who seems bewildered, he continues "We finally can afford the treatment, so we would like to ask for your opinion" 

Silence. 

Wonjin is idly stunned. He couldn't believe what his parents just said to him. "But dad, there's a high possibility that the surgery might fail. It will be a waste of money if that happen" Wonjin is being realistic although he actually sounds more like a pessimist. 

"Honey, there's no such thing as wasting money if it's for you" Wonjin's mom reaches for his hand, squeezing it slightly as she convinces him, "We're giving you a chance of your lifetime Wonjin" 

-

Season passes and now the sunny blue sky scenery transitions into a view of the autumn leaf scattering over the pathway. Wonjin's family is at the hospital, waiting patiently outside the operation room. It has been 12 hours since the major operation began. Another 5 hours fled by before the family is allowed to meet him who just woke up. 

Wonjin who is still under the influence of anaesthesia is sitting down on his bed with his head still covered with the bandage fold. His parents already huddled by the hospital bed as they anxiously watch the nurses who're busy uncovering the fold that covers Wonjin's eyes. 

Wonjin struggles to hold his breath as his nervousness slowly getting him. He extends his trembling hand to search for his mom. Mrs Ham approaches closer, she holds her son's hand tightly, as she whispers "Everything is going to be okay" to him.

\- 

Another month of absolute mundane days passed by, nothing much has changed after his operation. Wonjin is still working at the florist, living his life like he usually does. The difference this time is that he no longer makes that daisy bouquet, he no longer waits for Jungmo. Don't get him wrong, he never forgets him, his feeling towards Jungmo is still unfazed. It's just, he gets tired of waiting through the uncertainty. He left him, without a single farewell, not that he owes him one. 

Maybe Jungmo is just someone who is meant to stop over in his life to show him a different colour of this world, like the rainbow that eventually fades out after the rain. Maybe one day he will return, maybe one day he will remember that little boy that always wait for him to come to his humble flower shop, maybe, that day is today. 

The bell chimes and the wooden door slowly opened along with the soft gush of autumn wind. "Annyeonghaseyo" Wonjin greets warmly at the presence of the customer walking into the store.

"Wonjin.." the customer calls his name, almost whispering. 

From behind the counter, Wonjin flinches around and almost instantly the box that he is holding fall off his hand. The person's voice is barely audible yet Wonjin can perfectly recognises the person who is talking to him. 

It's the guy that he's been waiting for almost 3 months.

Wonjin is frozen on his feet, his lips are tightly sealed. "Wonjin, can I meet you after the store close tonight ?" Jungmo asks hesitantly and never in a million years Wonjin expects that he will ever receive such question from Jungmo. With his empty eyes still staring on him, Wonjin silently nods his head. 

"Thanks" Jungmo curves a little smile before he quickly strides out of the shop. 

Wonjin plops down onto the chair, his knuckle is already on his lips and he heaves a sigh. After the long dreadful silence, now he's back. Wonjin couldn't think straight for the whole day, his mind is clustered. The time feels like ticking by slowly as he impatiently waits till the night come. 

Wonjin flipps the clapboard to a close sign before he returns to the back of the counter. The vintage florist shop is already empty, leaving Wonjin alone with the gardens of flowers. As he waits for Jungmo to arrive, Wonjin walks through the aisle of the flower pot. He leans down a little when the sweet spring-like note from the yellow daffodil halts his footsteps. 

The sudden chime from the doorbell snaps Wonjin out. "Jungmo ?" he asked hesitantly, praying that his guess is right. He almost gets a goosebump when a figure suddenly approaches him from behind before he feels a warm breath growling next to his ear, "No, I'm a robber, give me your money" 

Wonjin's face vividly pale down at his threat, "Jungmo, it's not funny" he musters his courage to counter him and he could hear a snort exhales shortly, "How did you know it's me ?" Jungmo asks profusely before his suppressed laugh erupts into a soft giggle. Jungmo takes a step back and moves to the seat in front of the counter. 

As they sit facing each other, Jungmo silently gazes at the innocent looking guy with pouty lips. He stares into his calm eyes which slowly blink without a flinch as Jungmo gets closer. "Right, I know it is safe with you" Jungmo smiles widely before he returns to his seat.

"What ?" Wonjin chuckles, from the tone of his voice Wonjin guesses that he's probably smiling. Just imagining that is enough to make Wonjin unknowingly blush to himself.

"Why did you want to see me ?" Wonjin asks in hesitation when he notices that Jungmo doesn't say anything for a while. "Did you come to buy the daisy bouquet that you usually bought from us ?" he asks again but still no answer from Jungmo. Their conversation is filled with silence.

"Wonjin, she's gone, the daisy girl is gone" Jungmo can't hide the shakiness in his voice as he halfheartedly opens up to the guy in front of him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that" he apologises before he slowly slides the yellow daffodil onto the marble counter. Jungmo shifts his bewildered gaze onto the flower before he flickers his eyes back on the blind guy. 

"I've lost everything Wonjin, everything is too mess up that I didn't even where to start" Jungmo sighs. 

For the last three months, Jungmo was detained at the hospital for his treatment. Jungmo was involved in a tragic car accident. He was lucky enough that the crowd rescued him seconds before his car exploded. Unfortunately, half of his face was burned, leaving a scar that ruined his ethereal beauty. It took a while for him to recovered fully, it was a painful process. However, that is all just a beginning to his series of misfortune. When he discharged from the hospital, he got a notice that his contract as a brand ambassador was forbid. He lost all his job. 

Losing the strand of hope, Jungmo went to his girlfriend only to find her cheating with some random guy who is obviously better looking than him who's looking like a half-demon face monster. As he walks in the public, everyone is looking at him with disgust eyes as if he's a walking contagious disease.

Their harsh judging eyes make Jungmo feel like he's worthless to this world. They're no place for ugly people like him. Everything changes 360 degrees now. He's no longer Koo Jungmo the lovable person whom everyone admired. He's used to be surrounded with praise about his delicate look. His small face, silky smooth skin, dazzling eyes, everything about him is perfect that everyone who laid their eyes on him will be envy. 

But that is all before the accident. 

Now he is just Koo Jungmo, the guy that looks like a beast.

"You know that odd white flower that you always mistakenly put in my bouquet ?" Jungmo pauses momentarily as he waits for Wonjin's reaction. Then he sees the petite guy slowly elicits an adorable smile. The words can't describe how happy he is to acknowledge that Jungmo notices his flower all this time. 

"I need you to find the flower for me" 

-

They walk along the aisle of flower pot, Jungmo follows closely behind Wonjin who's concentrating all his sense to the scent of the flower. As it is almost midnight the overpowering scent tends to confuse him. 

"Here, the gardenia" Wonjin kills his footstep in front of the white pot, taking out a stalk of the flower and gives it to Jungmo. The innocent smile is still tugging on his lips. "But why did you suddenly look for it ? I thought you like daisies" Wonjin asks out of curiosity. 

"Yujin will know that it was me who sent the flower if I send her the daisies" Jungmo sighs heavily. "She refused to accept anything from me so the only way I can do it is to give her anonymously" 

"I thought she was different Wonjin, we already promised to be with each other through thick or thin but I guess people changed" 

Wonjin takes a step closer before he slowly raises his trembling hand to gently hold Jungmo face. Jungmo is flustered for a second, his conscious tell him to flinch but his mind is already lost in a trance as Wonjin softly brushes his thumb over his skin, wiping away the tears that inexplicably roll down his cheeks. 

Wonjin looks at him with a gentle smile, in hope that it will calm him down. 

"Wonjin, the only reason why I trust you is because I know you can't see me" he confesses and Wonjin quirks his brows a little. "Your eyes won't judge me" Jungmo says as he slowly removes his face mask, revealing his half-scarred face.

Wonjin clenches his fist and swallows the lump in his throat. 

"I need you to help me to get my girl back" he requests and that moment Wonjin feels like a huge rock smashes his fragile heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually working on another fic when I found this drabble in my draft. It has been sitting for too long that I decided that I should post it. Anyways, thanks for reading, the second part will be up soon :)


End file.
